


Empathy

by thefierydagger



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Character Study, Dark Fuji, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefierydagger/pseuds/thefierydagger
Summary: Fuji on Kirihara. Set during anime episode 101.





	

When they all gasp at Kirihara’s little smirk at Tachibana falling over, the first emotion Fuji feels is empathy. He's spent his whole life studying people; every little flicker of joy or desperation or confusion imprints Fuji’s memory. His favourites are of gritted teeth and lifeless eyes.

Fuji remembers Mizuki most as the boy whose confidence he broke. Eyes round and mouth slack with anger and hopelessness. Only half the satisfaction came from avenging Yuuta.

Kirihara is too naive, is Fuji’s first thought as he studies those lips, quirked visibly with satisfaction. People get scared easily.

His second emotion is fear. He's too smart to ever be caught in the act, but. One day, he won't be smart enough to know when to stop. Fuji can't ever really stop, though.

Kirihara doesn’t know to stop. That’s why Fuji plays against him. And wins.


End file.
